


Wahtsverrddd get tested

by DittyWitty



Series: Basically when I'm high I do weird shit [7]
Category: Marvel?, who knows - Fandom
Genre: It starts with H and ends with IGH, M/M, u know what’s up lol, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: Wow lolEdit: Yikes. Sorry, again





	Wahtsverrddd get tested

**Author's Note:**

> Haha

so like..... here’s what happened. So like basically Wade was like coming out of Weappn X, like as he was shoved through the non existent doors like he was met with Petwr, who like idk what he was doing lol. Some kinda of plot convienicd or whatever sooooo. Then Wade falls into his arms and is like “Sace me!!!! I have voices!!!” And then Peter is like “my name is Spider-Man so yes I shall! Oh no! I just told you me secret indemnity!!! How can I keep this shit under the warps”

rhwncwade like piles down peters pants in like a SWIFT momentum and then is like “suck me ding dong” and then Peter is like “anything!!!” So he shucks it like a damn champ so Wade cums 

unfortubnaly for Wade, super hero powers don’t cover herpes :’(

**Author's Note:**

> lol get tested


End file.
